Phoebe Forgets
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: Phoebe forgets everything, and loses her memory. Her family has to help her through it. (Note: Phoebe and Cole are married)


Phoebe Forgets  
  
Notes: A short Charmed FanFic. It doesn't centre Phoebe and Cole entirely. It is set sometime in the future. Cole and Phoebe are married (of course!)  
  
Phoebe Turner was walking home from the mall. She felt like fast food, so she went to the food hall that was there. She now was walking home. She crossed a road. She didn't see the car that was coming. She heard a horn, but then blacked out.  
  
Phoebe woke up on the side of the road. The irresponsible driver, that hit her, just drove on. Though Phoebe couldn't locate where she was. Wait a minute. Who was she? How did I get here? Phoebe couldn't remember anything. She could remember what things were called. She knew she was on some road. She knew a tree was called a tree. Though what she didn't remember was anything else.  
  
What's the date? Who are my family? How many brothers and sisters do I have? How old am I? She was circling the neighbourhood she woke up in. A nice looking guy came up to her.  
  
"Are you lost? Or is circling this neighbourhood the fashion now?" the guy asked "My name is Michael. What's yours?"  
  
"I don't know. Um, I can't remember" Phoebe told him sadly.  
  
"Oh, my. You can't remember? That's gotta be bad. Do you need a place to stay?" Michael asked.  
  
"I probably have a place to stay, but I have no idea where that would be. So, yeah, I need a place to stay."  
  
In the morning Michael offered to drive her to the police station, so Phoebe could see if a missing persons report had been put in lately. Surely, someone who knew her before, had noticed she was gone.  
  
The officer at the station looked up on his files, the missing persons reports in the last 24 hours.  
  
"OK, miss. We have three here. Sarah Jones, Matthew Thompson and Phoebe Turner" he said "OK. Does Sarah or Phoebe, ring a bell?"  
  
"No"  
  
He then dug a little further into the files. "Well you must be Phoebe, coz Sarah has red hair. I have an address for you. You live at 1329 Prescott Street."  
  
Michael then drove her to the manor. "Thank you so much for helping me out. I'll be alright now" Phoebe thanked him.  
  
"No problem, missy. Sorry I gotta start remembering your name." Michael replied.  
  
"Missy is fine. Didn't even know my name until that officer informed me. Thank you. Bye."  
  
It occurred to Phoebe that she could just walk in, she was told that this was where she lived. She knocked anyway. A totally gorgeous guy answered the door.  
  
"Phoebe! We have been so worried! Why'd you knock?" He then hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Phoebe backed out of his hug. His smile disappeared from his face in an instant.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think I have what is called amnesia. I didn't even know my name until I went to the station, to find the missing persons reports." she said "Who are you? Are you my brother?"  
  
"No." he said "My name is Cole. Your husband. You don't remember me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no I don't" Phoebe said.  
  
He led her inside, and sat her on the couch. Two other people came in. A woman started talking. "Oh, Phoebe, you're back. When you disappeared we thought a demon or warlock took you"  
  
"A what?" Phoebe asked nervously "What do you mean by demon?"  
  
"Only said as a metaphor, Pheebs" Cole said. "Piper, Phoebe has amnesia. So I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what you meant by demon"  
  
"Is she my sister? And is that by brother?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No" the guy said "I'm Leo. Piper's husband. Piper is your sister"  
  
"Why are you here? Do we all live together?" Phoebe asked, very confused.  
  
"Yeah. Plus your half sister Paige. She's out at the moment." Piper said.  
  
"Why do we live together? Can't we afford to get our own house?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh my" Piper started "We have a lot of explaining to do before we get the old Phoebe back. Cole, why don't you explain some things. Leo and I will go to the Book of Shadows to see if there is a shortcut here."  
  
"A book of what?" Phoebe asked as they left for upstairs.  
  
"Book of Shadows" Cole answered. He then lent over as if he was going to kiss her. "I've been so worried about you". He then did kiss her. She felt so good, and kissed him back. Phoebe then started to remember some things.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Piper: All right. We were just about to find out who the real killer is, and the pager goes off. So this better be a real good emergency.  
  
Phoebe: Well I'm the real killer. I just vanquished Cole's brother.  
  
Prue: Wow. This is so much better than the movie.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Phoebe then pulled back from the kiss. "What did I mean by I vanquished your brother?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" Cole said "Did you just remember something? Tell me exactly what happened in your memory."  
  
Phoebe explained it exactly. "That other girl. The one that thought it was better than the movie. Is she who you were talking about before? Paige, I think it was." She asked after she was finished.  
  
"No. That was Prue. She was your older sister."  
  
"Was? Why isn't she anymore?"  
  
"I guess she still is your older sister. Though she died about a year ago."  
  
"Oh." Phoebe said "Was I very close to her?"  
  
"Yes. Real close"  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
(Prue astrals into the mausoleum)  
  
Prue: Hi. Need a little help?  
  
Cole: What are you doing here?  
  
Davidson: How did you get here? What the hell is going on?  
  
Seeker #1: Well, well, well. The mighty Belthazor. In bed with a witch.  
  
Prue: Don't make me sick.  
  
(Davidson tries to escape, Seeker #2 smashes him into a wall, unconscious)  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
"Why did someone call Prue a witch? And who is Belthazor?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Good. Your remembering." Cole said  
  
  
  
It took Phoebe a couple of weeks to get all of her memory back. When she was back to normal, she looked back on those weeks as the most scary and the most hard of her life. Though some good things came out of it. She had made a new friend. Phoebe still went to visit Michael sometimes, much to Cole's protests.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
